Ghost Hunt Repeated Past
by xtealoverx
Summary: Mai Taniyama works at Shibuya Psychic Research or short SPR. Up until now they solved every case and they all made it out alive, but will all of that change? What happens when they get a case involving Mai's past? Will they solve the case and live there lives... or will everything change in the blink of an eye? I know that this is well known fact, but I do NOT own ghost hunt!
1. File 9: Repeated Past part 1

Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction! I really love this anime so hope you like it! This might be slightly confusing if you haven't seen the anime. RR! ;)  
>* Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt<p>

-  
>Mai P.O.V.<p>

"Hey! I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm 17 years old. Already for a year now I'm working at Shibuya Psychic Research or short SPR. My boss, the 18 year old Kazuya Shibuya or Naru as I call him, is actually the famous Oliver Davis and he's from England. If there was a price for being the biggest narcissist in the world, he would definitely win it!"

"Luckily there is also the rest of the group. There's the always silent Lin Koujo, a omnyoji from Hong Kong, Ayako Matsuzaki, a 24 year old shrine maiden who can only do exorcisms when there are trees around, Houshou Takigawa or just Monk, a 26 year old Buddhist, Masako Hara, a 17 year old celeberty medium, John Brown, a 20 year old priest from Australia and Eugene Davis, Naru's twin brother, but everyone calls him Gene."

"Right now I'm running to work. Yes, running! I'm going to be late again! It's almost a routine! I wake up and notice I forgot to put on the alarm clock again! When I'm done dressing up I run to work and every time I open the door I hear: "Mai...You're late. Make some tea." Eeergh Naru really gets me mad sometimes! "Gene...Lin...Would you like some tea to?" "Yes, thanks Mai! That would be great!" I heard Gene say. Lin being Lin just nodded and I went to the kitchen.

Not long after that I went to Naru's office and put the tea on the desk. He just took it and drank from it without even giving me a glance! "Sjeez, Naru! Would it kill you to say thanks!" "I'm afraid it will", he said in his own over confident way. "I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days!", I muttered. And judging from the smirk on his face, he heard me.

After that I went to bring the tea to Lin and Gene and they did say thank you! "Heard that Naru? That's how a thank you sounds!" I said. "Get to work!" I smiled, knowing that I scored.

It was already four o'clock when Monk came in. "Oh, hey Monk! How are you?" "Hey Mai! Is Naru there? I've got a case that might interest him." "Of course he is! Did you ever saw Naru NOT come to work! I'll just go get him!"  
>Naru P.O.V.<p>

"Naru! Monk's here! And he's got a case!", I heard Mai shout. "You don't have to shout, Mai!", I said to her. "Oh, but I'm afraid I do!", she said taking me back on my earlier joke. I heard Gene mentally laugh. Since Mai, him and I have kind of the same psychical abilities, we were telepathic. We could hear each others thoughts. I put up a wall so that they couldn't read mine anymore and left my office. I got a seat in one of the sofa's with Gene and Lin and I said, "Mai, why don't you go and get some tea." "But Naru! I want to hear what the case is!" "Mai, tea!", I said. With that she stood up and left for the kitchen.

Mai P.O.V.

I went to the kitchen as I heard Naru continue. "Now, what exactly is this case about", he said in his business - voice. "Sjeez, he's all work!", I heard Gene think. Funny, I was just thinking the same thing! But then Monk answered the question and it got interesting. "Well, there's a house that's been haunted by a ghost already for a month now. Over the day nothing seems to happen, but from the moment the clock hits twelve, strange things start to happen. Furniture starts to move out of it's own and they hear a voice say the same creepy thing over and over again in the same creepy way." "Then what does this voice say?", I heard Naru ask. " 'You shouldn't have let me die!', but the family never saw where the voice came from." "Ok! We'll take the case. What is the address?", I heard Naru ask as I walked into the room. "Chonoma street 43." And with that I dropped the tea.

Naru P.O.V.

"Ok! we'll take the case. What's the adress?", I asked. "Chonoma street 43." Bang! We all turned arround to Mai with a worried expression on our face (Well, except for me of course). "D-d-did y-you say Ch-chonama street 43?", I heard her stutter. "Yes", Monk answered. "T-that's the h-house where my p-parents died!"

We all looked at her, shocked, even me. This was something we all never expected. I saw Gene stand up and put her on the sofa, while saying:"Why don't you sit down, Mai. I'll go make you some tea.", but even before he left the room she fainted.

Mai P.O.V.

_"Where am I?" I looked around to find myself in the living room of a house. "Oh, I am home! Well, my old home at least. I must be dreaming again, but that means..." I looked around and yes there he was! "Hey, Gene!" "Hai, Mai!" "So what do you want to show me?", I asked him. "Just watch for yourself, but I don't think you are going to like it, Mai. I'm sorry!" "Hey! You can't do anything about it, so don't worry!", I said, giving him a reassuring smile, but one look at his face and I knew I really wasn't going to like it. So unsure of what I was going to see, I watched. I saw a woman and she was crying. I heard her say something , but I couldn't understand what it was. She mumbled to much to hear it. Just when I thought I was able to understand it, the woman stopped crying and stood. I couldn't believe my eyes! Her face was drenged in blood, her dress ripped apart and she had scars all over her body, but what scared me the most was the mean smirk she had on her face. She started to chuckle and not long after that, the chuckle became the most evil laugh I had ever heard! She walked up to me, with a knife in her hand. "You shouldn't have let me die!", was all she said as she stuck the knife in my body and with that, I woke up screaming._

I know, I know! It's a short chapter, but I hope you liked it! R&R!


	2. File 9: Repeated Past part 2

Hey Guys! Here is the next part! I hope you like it! If there are any suggestions about the story or what so ever, just let me know! RR!

* Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

-  
>Gene P.O.V.<p>

I heard a piercing scream from the living room and I instantly knew Mai woke up. I can't blame her that she screamed. What she saw wasn't pretty. I knew what she saw, since I'm what you could call her "dream guide". I brought the tea to Mai. She was going to need it! As if I could look into the future there she was, shaking and crying.

Mai P.O.V.

I didn't know what it meant, I didn't know who that person was and I most definitely didn't know how to react on it. So I just started crying. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized I was kind of shaking myself to dead. I looked around and saw everybody looking at me with worried faces. Well, everybody except Naru that is. In front of me was the tea Gene brought me. I thanked him (maybe a little late) and drank the tea. By the time the cup was empty, I felt a lot better.

"Hey, are you feeling a bit better now?", Monk asked with a worried expression. "Yeah, thanks", was all I said. My voice was still rough from the crying. And although I really didn't want it to come, I knew the question was inevitable. Sure enough, a few seconds later, there it was!

"What exactly was your dream about, Mai?", I heard Naru ask with his all too known business - voice. I really didn't want to answer that right know, but I knew I had to, so I let out a sigh and started explaining. By the time I finished I was shaking again. When I looked up I saw Naru thinking. It was obvious that he also didn't know what it meant. Not long after that he send us all home with the message to be here on time tomorrow, but it was clear he wasn't done working yet!

That night I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't! Even if I wanted to! The same dream kept on popping up. So after ten times of trying, I gave up. Instead I started thinking about tomorrow. I mean, I was going to see my old house again. The house where my parents died. Am I really ready for this? What if I'm not? And what did that dream mean? By the time the number of questions in my head reached hundred, I found myself fast asleep, only to wake up again ten minutes later.

The next morning I was late again! So, as usual, the first thing I heard was "Mai... You're late!" "I know! I didn't sleep well last night!" I saw Gene look at me. He looked tired as well. Of course! He must've had the same dream as I. While thinking that I walked up to him. "Are you okay?", I asked him, "You look tired." "I should be asking that to you! Those dreams you keep having are pretty creepy!" "You have the same dreams you know!", I said. "Ha! Yeah, I know! It's kinda hard to ignore!" "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." "Hey, don't worry! You can't do anything about it, right? You should worry about yourself a bit more! Are you okay?" "You know what? I'm not sure." And with that I walked to the car.

A couple of minutes later we where on our way to the house. I must've dozed of, because I woke up screaming again. I still couldn't figure out what that dream meant?

"We're here", I heard Naru say. We all stepped out of the car and while the rest walked towards the door, I just stood there. Could you blame me? The last time I saw this place was ten years ago when both of my parents died. They must've realized I was standing still, because Naru took my hand and pulled me to the door. By now Masako, John and Ayako had also arrived, so we all went to the door and I rang the bell.

Here you go! Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!


	3. File 9: Repeated Past part 3

Hey,here is! The third chapter! RR! ;)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

Gene's P.O.V.

We entered the door as a middle-aged woman invited us in. "Hey, I'm Natsumi and this is my daughter Haru. I'm sorry for dragging you all this way to the outskirts of the city, but I really didn't have a choice", she said. "Oh, don't worry about it!", I heard Mai say with her usual cheery voice. "Yeah, it's perfectly fine!", I said. "Hey, I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the boss of the company and these are my assistant Mai, my brother Gene, Lin Koujou, Masako Hara, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa and John Brown." "It's nice to meet you all", Natsumi said. "Is there a place where we can set up our equipment?" Typical Naru, always about work! "Of course! You can put it up in the guestroom. Haru will bring you there. In the mean time I will make some tea", and while she went to the kitchen, Haru walked up to Mai. The kids always seem to like her the most. No wonder! I think that's part of the reason why Naru keeps her as his assistant. '_Well, aside from being totally in love with her!'_, I mentally smirked. _'Gene, cut the crap, will ya?'_, I heard Naru say in his mind. He must've heard my thoughts. I don't mind! He can here the truth! '_It's not the truth Gene and you know it!',_ Naru mentally answered. With a final smirk of me we went up the stairs, following Mai, who was dragged along by Haru.

Mai's P.O.V.

I was dragged along by Haru up the stairs. For a little girl she sure was strong! But when we came to the guestroom I felt like I couldn't breath anymore. "My old room!", was all I could bring out. I think it must've been a little too much, because by the time the rest was in the room, I was already fainting. The last thing I heard was: "Mai!", I wasn't sure, but I thought it was Naru and then everything went black.

_"Mai, Mai! Mai, wake up!" "Gene?", I said. My voice was rough and weak. "Damn it, Mai! You scared the crap out of us!" "I'm sorry. I guess seeing my old room was just too much to handle." I looked around. We where in the living room. "What are you going to show me?", I asked. "Pretty much the same as last time, but with a little bit more. Same as always, but Mai?"' "Yeah?" "I really have to go now. I've got to tell the rest you're okay." "Okay. I guess I see you later then!", I said a little unsure. I knew what was coming and I was not going to like it! "Okay, here we go!", and with that the dream started._

_"I saw that crying woman again. I heard her say something, but couldn't understand what it was. She was again mumbling too much to hear it, but after a while I was able to understand it this time. "You shouldn't have let me die.", she said still crying. She sounded so broken. You could just feel that she felt betrayed. I started to feel sorry for her, but then she suddenly stopped crying and stood. Just like in the first dream, I couldn't believe my eyes! Her face was drenged in blood, her dress ripped apart and she had scars all over her body, but what scared me the most was the mean smirk she had on her face. She started to chuckle and not long after that, the chuckle became the most evil laugh I had ever heard! I knew what came next. I was about to say goodbye to my life again! "Okay, here we go", I said to myself as she walked up to me, with the knife in her hand. "You shouldn't have let me die!", was all she said as she stuck the knife in my body and with that, I woke up screaming._

Naru P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I heard screaming, so it was clear that Mai woke up. I instantly went to check on her. Although I wont admit it, I'm kinda worried about Mai sometimes. She always gets herself into trouble and the ghosts always come after her. She's like a magnet for problems! I walked into the living room with Natsumi, who brought the tea with her. She gave a cup to Mai. As usual Mai thanked her and drank it. Now that she had calmed down a little bit, I asked her the usual question. I knew Mai didn't like it and that is also the reason I hate this part, but it had to be answered. "What was your dream about, Mai?", I asked in my all too known business-voice.

Mai's P.O.V.

There he was again with his stupid question! Didn't he care even a bit about me! But I knew it was a question that needed to be answered, so I started my story. By the time I was done and Naru had finished writing it all down in his notebook, my voice was rough again.

A few moments after that we started to put up the equipment. By now, I was used to the house again. It was like I never left the place, but I knew that was a lie. I was definitely going to miss this place when we leave after the job. That is, if I was able to come out of this alive and judging from the dream, I wasn't.  
>-<p>

That's it for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	4. File 9: Repeated Past part 4

Hey there, you sexy readers! Here it is! Part 4 of my story! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!  
>-<p>

Mai's P.O.V.

"Focus your eyes on the light. Try to match your breathing to the glow of the light. Nice and slow." I fainted about an hour ago. Since then we've set up the equipment and measured the temperatures in every room. Right now Naru is doing the test with the red light. Natsumi and Haru were doing exactly as told. When he finished, everyone was focusing on the little vase they were told to watch. Naru put the vase down on the table and drew a circle around it.

I still don't really feel alright. I'm slightly shaking and scared. Who wouldn't be after having his throat slashed with a knife for the second time! Even if it was just a dream, it still felt awfully real!

_'Mai, are you alright?'_ I woke up from my thoughts. I guess I had been spacing out again. _'Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry, Gene',_ I lied mentally._ 'Are you sure? You don't look very well, thought. You look a bit pale. No, scratch that. You're like a walking corpse!' 'Well thank you, Gene, for the lovely complement!'_, I yelled mentally._ 'Sorry, I guess that was a bit rude, but seriously! Are you alright?' 'Yeah, really! I'm fine!' 'Don't lie, Mai!' 'Naru?!' 'Naru is right, Mai! We both know you're lying, so why don't just admit it!' 'If you're so sure i'm lying, then why do you ask?' 'If you're really okay, then stop daydreaming and go back to work!',_ (I'm sure I don't have to say it, but) said Naru mentally. And so...

"Mai, tea!" "Coming, Naru!" With a sigh I put my fear aside and went to the kitchen. But nonetheless, I was still shaking.

Naru's P.O.V.

Even though I said that Mai should go back to work, you could clearly see that she wasn't alright. _'She really is an idiot sometimes! Telling people she is alright just because they don't have to worry, while she's actually at a point of fainting!' 'That's just Mai, Naru! It's just how she does things',_ Gene mentally said. _'Gene, I would like to ask you not to read my thoughts anymore.' 'No can do, my darling brother.' 'And don't call me that!' 'Ok, ok! You don't have to yell! I was just teasing you a little.'_ I sighted and put up a wall, so he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. _'That's one problem solved. Now, what am I going to do with Mai?'_

I was still thinking when I heard Mai yell: "Naru!" "Mai, you don't have to..." I was about to stay "yell", but I stopped when I saw the concerned look on her face. I looked around and saw that everybody else was looking at me in the same way. Well, everyone except for Gene that is! He was just smirking. "Naru, are you okay?", I heard Mai ask. "Mai, of course I'm okay. Now get back to work." and with that everyone let out a sigh of relief, knowing that their old, work-o-holic boss was back.

Later that day we were meeting at the base. Well, Mai, Lin, Gene and I at least. Ayako, John, Monk and Masako were looking and (trying) to exorcise the spirits. Up until now nothing strange has been happening. But then again, we haven't even spend one night here. As far as I know, that's when all the strange events start occurring. So we wait. We wait and see. We wait and see what will happen next...

Mai's P.O.V.

It's 11: 50, right now. Another 10 minutes and the ghost will appear. I wonder if I will fall asleep again. I hope I won't. I don't want to die again. I know I won't die for real, but still... '_You won't die. I won't let that happen.' 'Naru?! You should stop reading my thoughts, you know!' 'Well, if you would just put up a wall, like smart people would do, then I wouldn't be able to read them, right?' 'Idiot scientist!'_ I heard him smirk, earning a confused look from Lin and a knowing one from Gene. With that silence fell upon us. I looked at the clock. 5 minutes, that's how much time there is still left. '/_Thank you'_, I thought. This time I did put up a wall, but only for Gene. _'For what?'_, I heard Naru ask._ 'For not letting me die.' 'I'm you're boss, Mai. That's my job.' 'But still...'_ "10 seconds left!" I was pulled out of my thoughts immediately. Just 10 seconds left. I started counting. 9...8...7... my hart started racing more and more. 5...4...3... Just two more seconds. 2...1. It was like time stood still. Nobody dared to move or make a single sound. We all waited. We waited for something to happen and as on queue, the temperature started dropping quickly. That could only mean one thing. The ghost was here. "Quick! Everybody outside!",I heard Lin shout, but it was already too late. We already heard what we didn't want to hear. "You shouldn't have let me die." And with that, I saw a table flying through the air, aiming for me. I couldn't move. I was too scared. "Mai!" I heard someone shout my name, but before I could answer, everything went black.

Here you go! Cliffhanger! I know, I know. I'm horrible! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	5. File 9: Repeated Past part 5

Kon'nichiwa, minna! Here I am again! I know it has been a while! You can shoot me if you want! Just keep in mind that I won't be able to finish the story if you do so! But first let's read this chapter! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p>Mai P.O.V.<p>

_I'm in the dreamworld again. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew it would happen. It always happens, but this time I really didn't want it to happen. Heck! I don't even know if that table eventually hit me!" "It didn't hit you." "Gene!" "Naru covered you." "Naru did?" "Yes, he really cares about you, Mai! You should know that!", Gene said with a smirk. "Yeah, he cares about all of us!", I said. "Seriously, Mai! How dense can a person get!" "Hey!" "Anyway, here comes the dream again! Good luck, Mai!" "Thanks! I'm going to need it!" And with that the dream started..._

_There she was. The crying woman. By now I knew what she was mumbling about. "You shouldn't have let me die!" It's the same thing I heard in the last dream and just a few minutes ago. The sound of that broken voice made me feel sorry for her again. She felt betrayed. You could see that. When the woman was starting to stand up, I braced myself, knowing what the sight would be. And, even though I knew what I would see, I was still shocked. Not only was her face drenched in blood and her dress ripped apart, but I had the impression that I knew her. It was vague, but it was certainly there. The feeling of familiarity. I knew her, but before I could figure out from were, she was already beside me. And with that, there was a knife inside me again, waking me up from my dream._

Gene P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Mai woke up again. At least, that was what the pain in my ears was telling me. For all I knew, I should be deaf by now. How my poor ears survived is a fact that only God knows.

I was bandaging Naru when we heard Mai wake up. That idiot gets himself in way to much trouble because of that girl. He just had to play the hero and jump in front of her. But then again, I would have been mad at him if he didn't. By the way, did I already tell you that I WAS bandaging Naru when Mai woke up. Heck, the scream hadn't even started yet and he was already by her side._ 'He really is hopelessly in love.' 'Shut up and get your ass over here! And bring my notebook!' 'I just bandaged you up for half an hour and this is the thanks I get!' 'That's not even worth answering.' 'Weird, because you just did.''Just bring my notebook and maybe some tea for Mai. She's going to need it.' 'Alright, alright! I'm coming.'_ I picked up the notebook and went to make some tea. Once I came into the room I saw Mai sitting on the bed with Masako and Ayako comforting her.

Naru P.O.V.

I was in the room with Mai and the other SPR members aside from Gene. That idiot really knows how to push my buttons, but I would never tell him that, even though he's probably already aware of it.

When I came into the room earlier, I found Mai sobbing on the bed. I didn't really know what to do in this situation, but since nobody was there yet I had to improvise. So I went to sit beside her on the bed. This seemed to do the trick , because she immediately stopped crying. I don't know if it was because it really comforted her or from utter shock, but at least it helped. A few seconds later the rest of the crew came in. "Mai, are you okay?", John asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking". Even though she said that she was fine, she was still shaking. It was ever so slightly, but I could still feel it. The slightest reminder of the dream would send her crying again and of course, Monk didn't notice. "So, what was your dream about?", he asked carefully. I felt Mai's body tens on the bed and shortly after that she started crying again. I shot Monk a dead glare he would never forget while Ayako and Masako comforted Mai. And in the middle of all this my brother came in handing Mai the tea and me my notebook.

"So, are you ready to answer the questions?",I asked. "Naru!" "It's okay, Masako. I'll answer them." With that Mai started to tell her dream again. Everything was pretty much the same again except for that feeling she got. "And you are certain that you know her?" "Yes, I am. I know it sounds unreasonable and totally not possible, but I know it is true!" "Is this your intuition speaking?" "Yes, it is!" "Fine then, we have to find out who this is. Mai, do you remember anyone who is dead and could've done this?" "No, I don't." "Okay, until we do let's keep out eyes open and make sure you're always in pairs. Now I want miss Matsuzaki and miss Hara to go around the house once again. Monk and John, go with Lin and get some information on the background of this house and Gene and Mai, you come with me. I need you guys for something". And with that we all went our ways.

Gene P.O.V.

It's 10 o'clock pm now. It's been about 2 hours since Naru gave everyone their orders or "tasks" as he likes to call them. Masako and Ayako were already done with theirs and were currently going around town with Natsumi and Haru. The luck they got! Meanwhile me, Naru and Mai were doing a special sort of exorcism, if you can already call it an exorcism. It's not meant to drive the spirit away, but to "talk" with it. It had been Naru's idea to do so, because of what Mai said, but up until now it didn't have any effect at all. I guess the spirit was stronger then we originally thought. "Okay, let's try it one more time. If it doesn't work now, we call it quits", Naru said. Finally, he came to his senses! It is already our fourth time trying! "Fine, one more time, but then I'm done!" It looks like Mai had the same thoughts as me. "My, my, Mai! Are we complaining here?", I teased. "Oh like you don't agree with me!" "Fine, i'll admit defeat." "Are the children done playing around or do I wait another few minutes?" Naru was loosing his patience. "Hey!", Mai and I yelled. "Then proof me wrong and let's start!" "Okay, here we go." and with that we started to concentrate our PK. At first it seemed like nothing would happen, again, but that was until the room started shaking. "I'm guessing the spirit is getting angry.", Naru said. "Yeah, way to state the obvious, Naru!",of course, Mai replied. "I don't think this is time for a lovers quarrel, you guys! The spirit will only get angrier if we do!" "Okay, let's keep calm and wait.", Naru said. And waiting we did. Until... "She's here! I can feel her presence! But I still can't recognize her!" "Well, keep trying!", but as soon as the words left Naru's mouth the shaking stopped. "I guess she's gone. I'm sorry, I still can't put my finger on it. I know her, but I don't know from where." "It's okay, Mai! You'll get there." "Thanks, Gene!" "Since we actually got a result this time, we can always do it once more." "Naru, don't you think we tried enough by now?", Mai complained. "We are going to try it one more time..." _'Oh no, you don't!'_ I wasn't going to let him make us go through that again! "I know you don't like doing nothing, but I agree with Mai, Naru. Once was more than enough!". _'I was wondering when you would start to side with her.' 'Jealous?' 'Not in a million years.'_"You know I can hear you, you guys!" "You're kidding me!", Naru and I said, both sarcastically in unison like only Davis's could do it. "I give up!" A long silence fell upon us. "Well, since we have nothing to do until the rest comes back", Naru's voice made us leave our thoughts,"Mai..." "Yeah, yeah! I know. Tea!" And so our "task" ended.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 5, guys! I know Gene was a bit sarcastic, but I still hope you enjoyed it! It will sadly be the last one before the exams, but after that I promise you a good one! ;) R&amp;R! Luv ya!<p> 


	6. File 9: Repeated Past part 6

Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long! I had a bit of a writer's block on this one. Well, I still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V.<p>

We were currently in the living room drinking our fifth cup of tea and we've only started with our fourth half an hour ago! I swear Naru really is a tea addict and his brother isn't much better! Since the exorcism didn't work we decided to wait for the rest to arrive. The information John, Monk and Lin needed to find is just as necessary as the teacups, right now! Without it we can't do much. _'Let's just hope we don't reach a dead end in this case. I've got a feeling things are going to get ugly soon!'_ _'Well, then we'll just have to hurry, right?'_ _'Naru, I thought I told you to stop reading my thoughts!' 'And I thought I told you that you just have to put up a wall if you didn't want me to.'_ _'Look at you two having a lovers quarrel.' 'Why don't you use that energy to do something useful for once, Gene?'_, Naru said/thought while I was blushing. _'Oh? Like what?' 'Like getting me another cup of tea.' 'I thought you only drank Mai's tea?' 'Oh please! Like that could ever be the ca...'_, but I was cut off by Naru._ 'Well, that's a fact. Now, Mai? Tea!'_ "Wait, what!" "No need to shout, Mai." "B-b-but...he said...and you said... a-a-a-and...", but when I saw the smirk their faces I knew they were just messing with me! So cursing I went to the kitchen."

When I came back into the living room I saw Naru and Gene talking to Lin, John and Monk. Apparently they were back. "Here's the tea, Naru! Would you three want some?" "Yeah, thnx Ma...", Monk started, but was of course cut off by Naru. "Why don't we discus what you found." "But Naru I want tea!" "Yeah Naru! You got tea. Why can't they have any?" "I seem to remember that you were the one who told us that we needed to hurry, Mai." "Well, yeah, but..." "No buts, Mai. Now, about what you found." I mumbled 'idiot scientist' one last time before I gave up and placed myself in the sofa, between Naru and Gene.  
>"So what's the information you found." "Well, there isn't any!" "Monk, this is no time for jokes." "I'm not joking Naru. When Mai moved into the house it was still brand new and before that it was just an open space. Nothing accept for grass." "So that must mean that the ghost either appeared while Mai still lived in the house or after she moved, but seeing as nothing particular happened after she moved..." "Gene! No way! I know my parents died here, but that doesn't mean that they..." "Get yourself together, Mai! As long as it's a possibility we keep it in the back of our head." "But Naru...", Mai whispered, already on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Mai. Nothing is certain yet. Why don't you go to sleep? It's already late anyway, right Naru?', John asked. 'Fine. The rest of us should do so to. I'll take the first shift." "Okay" I was on my way to the door when Naru stopped me. "Mai, you'll sleep in the base tonight." "What? Why?" "So that when you wake up you can report your dream immediately." "Huh! Fine!"<em> 'Sure you don't just want to be alone with her?' 'Shut up,Gene'<em> _'You know I'm right!' 'Get to sleep!' 'Only because you asked me so nicely, my darling brother~.'_ With that the conversation broke down.

After that, everyone went to bed. It was 23u30. I knew I should sleep, but I was too busy being nervous. "Mai, you're a lot more helpful when you're sleeping." "Oh, shut up! It's almost midnight! How could I possibly go to sleep knowing that a murderous ghost will appear in half an hour!" "Just go to sleep. I'll be with you." "But I'm scared!" "Well then, don't be!" "I can't just not be scared, Naru! Jseez! What is it with you and your stupid reasoning! Idiot scientist!" _'But then again, we are alone, right now. Maybe I shouldn't be so scared. He said he would be with me after all.'_ "Feeling better, Now?" "Yes, I am! Could you tell?". "Of course. You usually get depressed first and then you get mad, but you normally tend to bounce back pretty quickly after that." "Gosh, how do you know that about me." "Cuz it's written all over your face." _'It is? Oh man!' _"Now, why don't you go to sleep so that we won't reach a dead end and we can get out of here as soon as possible." "You're right. Thanks, Naru." "You're welcome, Mai", but I was already falling asleep.

_The living room. That's were I was, at the moment. 'I guess I must've been able to fall asleep.' 'Maybe it was because Naru was with you~.' 'Gene?! S-shut up!' 'I was just teasing you a little bit.' 'Yeah, yeah. You would think I would be used to it by now.' 'Surprisingly, nobody gets used to it easily. By the way, are you ready for what's coming?' 'No, but I have to do it, right? Otherwise Natsumi and Haru will have to move and I still have the feeling that I know her.' 'Okay, good luck, Mai!' 'Thanks, Gene.' And with that, the dream started again..._  
><em>There she was, crying on the couch. The woman drenged in blood with scars all over her body, wearing a ripped, white dress and holding a knife. And with that woman also came the feeling of familiarity again. The feeling that I knew her. The woman stood up and came to me, always mumbling the same thing. 'You shouldn't have let me die.' Who was this woman? I needed to find out quickly, because the dream was almost over. She was almost here. I needed to recognize her, but it was already too late. She was already right in front of me and as she looked into my eyes while she drove the knife through my body, I realized who she was. She was...<em>

* * *

><p>Okay! Major cliffhanger! I hope this makes up for the long wait! By now, you probably already have your own thoughts about who it could be! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssse review! The more reviews I get, the more I feel the need to continue my story! Byyeeee~!<p> 


	7. File 9: Repeated Past part 7

Hey, everyone! I know! It's been extremely long, but with school starting again I couldn't get myself to start writing! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! They really got me pumped up to write again! So, here you go! Part 7! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai P.O.V.<p>

After that, I woke up crying. I just couldn't stop. I knew who the ghost was, now and it broke my heart. I just couldn't believe... I didn't want to believe that the ghost was... "Mai,Mai!" "Naru?!" "Are you okay?" Was it just me or did he look concerned? Nooo, this is Naru were talking about! No way he could be concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Here." He passed me a cup of tea. "Uh? Thank you." I sipped of my tea and immediately felt better. Naru's tea is so good! "What about the ghost! Did she appear?" "She did, but she stayed in the living room." "Ah..." After that the room was filled with silence. Nobody said a word. We both kept quiet. After a moment, I started thinking about the dream. I didn't want it to be true, but there was no denying it. The ghost just had to be her. Before I knew it, I started crying again. And this time, the tears didn't stop.

Naru P.O.V.

Mai started crying again. I didn't really know what to do. There was no rational way of fixing this! In the end I decided to just let it be. So I gave up and sat down next to her. I picked my notebook up from the table and was ready to ask her about her dream, when suddenly...  
>"Mai! Are you okay?! You just had that dream didn't you!"... Gene came into the room and ran up to Mai, giving her a big hug (which was annoying me to no end, by the way). All while making a dramatic scene. "Gene, give Mai some space, would you?" "Why? It's not my fault you didn't comfort her and what are you doing with that notebook? You weren't about interrogate her about her dream, were you? When she is crying like this? You are truly horrible!" "I don't need you scolding me and keep it quiet! You'll wake everyone up!" "What is all the ruckus about! It's 2 a.m.!" <em>'Great, Ayako with a bad temper. Thanks a lot, Gene!' 'You're welcome.~'<em> We continued our little argument, until we heard Mai burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You should see your faces! They're hilarious!" "Mai. I take it you're feeling better then?", I asked. "Wait? Feeling better? You mean she had a dream?! Oh, Mai! Why didn't you call good old Monk to help you feel better?", Monk screamed. "Yeah, like she would want such an old geezer like you to comfort her!" Typical Ayako, stating her opinion loud enough for everyone to hear, even if it is 2 a.m. at night! "Enough of that! Are you feeling better now, Mai?" "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Masako". "That's great to hear!", said John. I guess everyone joined the party now._ 'Gene, why don't you go make some tea?' 'What? Why me?' 'Because I asked you to. Now, go.'_

Gene P.O.V.

Sighing I gave up. I shot one last glare at Naru, only to see him smirking and went to the kitchen. When I came back I gave everyone a cup and sat down. I don't know why, but the air suddenly got heavy. Nobody dared to make a sound. That was until Naru broke the silence. "Mai, who's the ghost?" Everyone was silently awaiting the answer. Not wanting to push Mai, but still wanting to know. After a moment, she finally said it. "It's my mom."

* * *

><p>I know! It's a short chapter, but I really felt like I had to cut it here! I know I've said it before, but I really appreciated all the reviews! Anyway, 'till the next chap!<p> 


	8. File 9: Repeated Past part 8

Heeey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I took way too long! I don't really have any excuses, but I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Bye~!

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V.<p>

"It's my mom!" I barely managed to get it out. The tears just kept coming. There was no end to it. "It's okay, Mai. We'll exorcise her and then we'll be out of here so cheer up, okay?" "Thanks, Monk". But even if I tried to sound cheerfully, my voice still cracked. Heck, even Naru realized something still wasn't right (AN: That's should tell you how bad her acting was), because when he spoke up again, "It's late. Maybe we should go to bed", he almost sounded considerate. "It's been a long day. Tomorrow, we'll decide on what to do with the ghost, but I think we did enough for now."

No P.O.V.

With that everyone went to bed. Nobody said anything anymore. Why would they? They were all thinking the same thing so there was no need for words. Everyone had but one goal in their mind. They would exorcise that ghost, go home and bring Mai back to her old, cheerful self. They would all forget that this ever happened and they would move on. The team would yet again be her new family and they would take care of her as one. Tomorrow that ghost would be gone and they would make it happen, no matter what. That being their last thought, they all fell asleep.

Naru P.O.V.

The next morning, everybody was eating their breakfast in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a rather relaxed one. _'It looks like yesterdays talk somewhat lifted the mood'_, I thought. Gene had the same idea, because he nodded at me from the other side of the table. _'Yeah, I guess It's because we're not at a dead end anymore. We now know who the ghost is, right? At least, now we can think of a way to exorcise it'_, he answered. _'I__t's a good thing we found out, because things were getting a bit out of hand.' 'And it's all because of Mai that we did.' _I looked over at Mai. I'm guessing she heard our conversation, because she was blushing a little. A rather evil smirk appeared on my face. This was the perfect opportunity to tease her a little. _'You know, I might have an idea on how to get rid of that ghost.'_ Gene looked at me curiously, but quickly caught up when he saw my smirk. He was my twin after all. _'Oh, really? And that might that be?'_, he said/thought terribly dramatic. _'It involves using Mai as bait, though.'_ That was it. The trap was set and as predicted, Mai fell for it. "SAY WHAT?!", Mai called out for everybody in the room. "Mai, what's wrong?", asked Ayako not knowing about the conversation in our heads. Quickly realizing she had been tricked, she said: "Oh, sorry. It's nothing.' And while glaring at Gene and me, she said: "Just two annoying thoughts that crossed my mind." Not caring anymore, everyone went back to their dinner.

_'You stupid idiots! What was that for?!' 'My, my, Mai. Reading somebodies thoughts, are we? That's not a very nice thing to do' _I replied with a smirk. _'If you don't want me to read them, then put up a freaking wall!'_ On which Gene replied, _'You should be able to see when thoughts are supposed to be private and when not. It's importened to know that, Mai.' 'Euurrg, fine! I give up! Now, Naru! What's your real plan?' 'That I'll tell you later.' 'Is that a later as in "Late enough so that you won't have time to run away?' 'Maybe, maybe not.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'It means that you'll have to wait like everyone else and finish your breakfast.' 'Idiot scientist'_ was the last thing she said, before she continued the morning as usual.

Gene's P.O.V.

TikTakTikTak... I kept on listening too the clock. It's 23:30. The ghost would appear in exactly half an hour. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous. Naru had told us about the plan that afternoon. It went like this...

~Flash Back to that afternoon~

"So, what's the plan?", Monk asked. "You'll see when we're starting it", Naru said annoyed. The man really didn't like to be disturbed when he was drinking his precious tea. "Oh, come on, Naru! I think we have the right to know before we do". Great, now Ayako was complaining too! "I think Ayako is right for once, Naru". And there goes Masako. Since John isn't one to complain, there's only one left. "Yeah, Naru! Tell us the plan already or I'll cut your tea supply short!" Mai had joined the fight and Naru (who is totally in love with Mai, even though he doesn't know it himself) gave up. "Fine, but it's not as much a plan as it's a gamble", he said. "What do you mean, Naru?", John asked. It was an obvious question, but one that had to be asked. After all, Naru never took gambles. "It means that we'll have to rely on Mai for this one." "WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!" We all ended up shouting that in unison. Well, all of us except for Naru! "Naru, what do you mean?", Lin asked. Yep, even Lin was shocked. "It means that the only one who can exorcise the ghost is Mai since it's her mother". "But, Naru, I can't do something like that. Can't John do it? He's the priest or Monk or even Ayako?" Mai sounded scared. Her voice cracked a couple times. I felt sorry for her. _'Naru, is there really no other way?' 'There might be, but if there is one, I can't think of it. This is the quickest and most efficient one'. 'The quickest and most efficient one?! Think about Mai for a second, would you?! She's terrified! Just look at her! She's shaking to the bone! You can't let her do this on her own!' 'That's why I'll be with her! I'll look after her. It's going to be fine'._ With that I spoke up again, but this time not in my thoughts.

"So what's the complete plan?", I asked. "First I want Masako, Ayako and Monk to put up charms all around the house that will prevent the spirit from leaving. Then, we'll wait until midnight. When the ghost appears I want John to try and exorcise it. If it doesn't work then it's up to you, Mai. Gene, you'll be on stand-by. If Mai faints or falls asleep I want you to bring her back to the real world as her dream guide. I'll be with Mai when the time comes. We'll bring Haru and Natsumi to a hotel were they can stay for the night. Now, everybody get to work". Everybody started their tasks without complaining.

~End flash back~

And now here we are, waiting for midnight to come.

* * *

><p>Okay! That was it! After this there'll be another 2 or 3 chapters before the story ends! RR my lovely readers! Love ya!<p> 


	9. File 9: Repeated Past part 9

Heya, guys! Okay, okay, I know! It's been ages since I last updated (reason: writer's block, as usual), but here's the next chapter! Before I start, I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews. It made me happy! Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>23:35<p>

Gene P.O.V.

Twenty-five minutes 'till midnight, everybody was waiting. We did everything we could so it was the only thing left to do. _'__Man, this really is a pain in the ass'_.

23:45

Mai P.O.V.

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak. Everyone was still waiting for midnight to come. To say that everyone was a little tense was still an understatement. We were all on edge. Especially Naru for some reason which is weird, because normally he is the calmest and most collected one of us. I had to admit that I was scared too. After all I was going to take on a ghost. That is, if Johns exorcism didn't work. I really hoped it would, because if it didn't I had to go head to head with my own mother.

23:55

Naru P.O.V.

Five more minutes. Another five minutes 'till midnight. I was running a last check on the equipment. It wasn't really necessary, but I really hated waiting so checking it was all I had been doing for the last hour. It was the only thing I could do since everything else was finished. And I really don't want to give myself time to think. When I do my thoughts always get back to Mai. I was worried, to say the least. I came to the conclusion that I don't want her to die. Of course I don't want any if them to die, but with Mai the feeling was different. Who knows? Maybe that idiot brother of mine was right? Maybe I do love Mai?

And then... TikTakTikTakTik... The clock hit twelve.

00:00

Mai P.O.V.

Mist was all we could see. The room was slowly wrapping itself in a creepy, cold aura. It was as if all the life was being sucked right out of it. I could hardly believe that is was the same place we drank tea this afternoon. I shivered. Someone was staring at us. I burried my face in Naru's sleeve. "She's here", I whispered. My voice was shaking. "Where?" "Right behind us." We all turned around. I was still clinging to Naru's arm. Blood red, hateful eyes stared at us. I heard John start his prayers. "Our Father which art in heaven, hallowed by the name. In the beginning was the word, and the word was with god, and the word was god." As he continued the exorcism, the ghost reached for something behind her back. Another shiver ran down my spine. "The same was in the beginning with god. All things were made through him." It was a simple feeling with a simple meaning. "And without him there was not anything made that was made. In him was life; and the life was the light of men." She was going to kill us. "And the light shined in the darkness and the darkness comprehended it not." I fastened my grip on Naru's shirt. He put his arm around my back. It surprised me, but it was comforting. As I regained my composure, I took a another good look at my mom. The first thing I saw... "There was a men send from god." ...was the sadness in her eyes.

Gene P.O.V.

I was in the base with Lin, Monk, Ayako and Masako. The air was tense. The clock had just hit twelve and we were all waiting for the ghost to come. "She's here" I heard Mai say it. Her voice was trembling and she was hiding her face in Naru's sleeve. I saw her, the ghost. She was behind them. Naru, John and Mai slowly turned around. I stared at the screen, my eyes locked on the vengeful look she was giving them. DripDropDripDrop. The blood that covered her dress fell on the ground, leaving a pool at her feet. Something wasn't right. Something didn't fit the picture. I don't know why I felt that way, so I just shrugged it of and continued watching. John started his prayers. For a second, it seemed to effect the ghost. She started screaming and grabbed to something behind her back. _'Something behind her back...'_ That's when it hit me! The reason why I felt that way. The thing that was there in her dreams, but was missing now. It was the knife she used to stab Mai. I looked at the girl in Naru's arms. She looked strangely, no scratch that, dangerously calm and it seemed Naru noticed, too. 'Cuz as the girl slowly let go of his arm, he looked at her in shock.

Naru P.O.V.

I felt Mai loosen her grip on my sleeve. I looked at her in worry, but that couldn't compete with the look of shock that crossed my face afterwards. Mai didn't just let go, but she was walking forward. She was walking straight towards the ghost! "Mai! What are you doing? Get back here!" She stopped and gave me a quick peek on the cheek. "Naru, I know what to do. Just trust me." A small, reassuring small was placed on her face. She spoke calmly and with a lot of confidence, but there was something that bothered me. That kiss... It wasn't a reassuring kiss... It was a goodbye kiss. She was going to confront her mom head on and she wasn't going to do it while being conscious. I ran towards her. I wanted to stop her, but it was already too late. There, right before my eyes, was Mai with a knife in her stomach... And her mother had put it there...

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger! I'm so mean! I made you wait so long for this chapter and then I end it with a cliffhanger! Also, one more thing! I know that the chapter update is really slow, lately, but please know that I haven't given up on this story! There's really no way I'm dropping it, now! So, even if you have to wait a while, I'm definitly going to finish this story! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!<p> 


	10. File 9: Repeated Past part 10

Heya, minna~! Guess what? I'm on a plane, right now! Anyway, I know, I know! It took way. Too. Long! I'm so sorry, but it was a really hard chapter to write! I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing this part! So everyone, let me present to you, THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>No P.O.V.<p>

'_Where am I?' _It was nothing more than a single question. Not that it would take long to answer it. After all, Mai's memory slowly came back, as she regained her conscious. _'Oh, yeah... That's right. I remember, now. My mother...'_ The events that happened before she fainted flashed before her eyes. She remembered it all. Her past, the case, her goal. Mai slowly opened her eyes, still thinking. _'It's dark.'_ That's the conclusion she came to, after looking around. She was floating in a black nothingness. _'This must be...' 'Yeah, it's the space inside your head.' 'Gene?!' 'Hey there, Mai.' 'You know, you should really fill your head with something. Get a bit smarter. Fill it with knowledge, and not only thoughts of Naru.' 'S-shut up! Like your head is filled with anything else than jokes and insults!' 'Haha! Anyway, what are you gonna do, now? My job is to bring you back to the real world, but I'm guessing you have other plans.' '...'_ Mai stayed silent. Her expression was sad, but not hopeless. Other than hopeless, it was determined. Gene knew that expression. He had seen it before, countless of times. That aside, he still promised Naru that he would bring her back. _'Huuuh.' _A single sigh marked his defeat. They both knew where this was going. _'Fine, but make sure to come back alive. Man, Naru is gonna be pissed. How am I ever going to explain this to him?!'_ Mai giggled. _'Just give him a kiss from me!' 'Wow! Where did those guts come from, all of a sudden? Fine, I'll tell him! That'll keep him from complaining to me!'_ (A/N: Gene, you're way to optimistic. We all know he's going to complain, either way.)_ 'Haha! Thanks, Gene! I owe you one.' 'Oh, you own me more than one, Mai.'_ After that comment, his face went serious, again. No wonder. After all, the end was about to begin._ 'Well, then. Good luck, Mai. We'll be waiting for you.'_ And with that, Gene disappeared. _'Okay... Here we go...'_ Her voice sounded unsure, her face looked nervous, but Mai was ready. And so, the dream began...

Mai P.O.V.

_"Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop... The scent of blood filled the air, as the blood drops fell from the woman's dress. A dress ripped apart and soaked in the same red color that dyed the knife she held in her hand. Here and there, you could still see the white that the dress once had woman, my mother, was crying. You could see the small drops fall on the ground. 'You shouldn't have let me die.' I looked at her in silence, her face calm and focused. Then, before the sadness could turn into the usual anger, I asked my mother this. No, rather then a question, it was a statement. 'You've been through a lot, huh.'_ _My mother looked up, the streaks of tears still clearly present on her face. I smiled at her sweetly. 'You know, you can always talk to me, if you want.'_ _The ghost looked at her in shock. Then, her face softened, and her mouth showed the faint traces of a smile. 'Can I sit next to you?' I let the question out carefully. 'Yes, of course. Help yourself.' The voice sounded sweet, but too polite. There was this sense of unfamiliarity. Through the years, she probably forgot how her daughter actually looked, meaning she didn't recognize Mai. 'Thank you.' I sat down next to her. Afterwards, I turned my body her way and took her hands in mine. The knife she had previously held, had disappeared. 'Wanna talk about it?' The question was followed by a_ _moment of silence, but it didn't take long for my mom to answer. 'You know, I once had a daughter just like you. She was a lot younger, but... you remind me of her so much._ _We used to live in this very house, together with her dad, but he died when she was still very young. when she was in middle school, I died, as well, from a sickness. I'm worried about my daughter. Besides her father and I, she doesn't have any family.' 'Is that the reason_ _you're still attached to this world?' 'I think so, yes.' 'Can I ask you something?' 'Of course. Go ahead.' _'_Why do you always say: "You shouldn't have let me die "?' '...' No answer came. My mom's face turned dark and a threatening aura surrounded her very being. 'That's because it was her fault... Yes, I need to kill her...' Her voice sounded, yet again, full of hatred and malice. No trace was left of the woman who had, just a minute ago, been just as friendly as an angel. It was as if this person had developed two different personalities! I was getting scared again, but I knew that turning back now, would mean giving up, and that was not an option. 'W-who do you need to kill?' 'My daughter. It's her fault. She made me sick! It was her! She poisoned the food. Yes! That's what happened!'_ _Madness had consumed her, the murderous intent had returned_, _the knife reappeared._ _I backed away, until my back reached the wall. My mom stood up from her place on the couch. The knife was firmly gripped in her right hand as she raced towards me, going for the kill. That moment, time stopped. The fear gripped my heart. I couldn't move a finger. At that moment, I heard a voice, I felt a warmth. 'It's okay, Mai. Everything is going to be just fine. We're here for you, so please..._' _A tear slipped from my eye. 'I will. Thank you, Naru.' At that very moment, I ran up to my mom, right into her arms. I hugged her like my life depended on it, more tears slipping from my eyes.' I'm okay_ _now, mom. I've got a job, friends, and a new family. I've even got a person I love. He's stubborn, a know-it-all, bossy, arrogant and the biggest narcissist in the world, but he's also sweet, caring, trustworthy and incredibly handsome. So, I'm fine. You don't have to worry, anymore. Please move on. You deserve it. I love you, mom.'_ _'Mai? So it really was you.' The hug around my waist tightened. 'Thank you, Mai. I love you, too. I love you so, so much.' 'Now, go! Say "Hi" to father for me, okay?' I loosened the hug, and looked at her with a gentle face. She gave me a warm smile in return. 'I will, and you say "Hi" to that handsome boyfriend, for me.' My face blushed bright red at the words she had just said. 'H-h-h-h-he's not my boyfriend!' 'Yeah, yeah, sure he isn't. Make sure I get cute grandchildren, okay? Bye, Mai! Your father and I will be there at your wedding!' Another big smile appeared on my mom's face. "M-m-mom!" 'Haha!' And with that she left, the warmth of the conversation and the touching reunion still lingered in the air. I closed my eyes. A feeling of accomplishment filled me, together with an overflowing feeling of joy. 'Cute grandchildren, huh...' With that last thought, I lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>~~~TIMESKIP~~~<p>

I opened my eyes, regaining my consciousness. The faint smell of disinfectant entered my nose. I looked around, at my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. Now fully conscious, I realized something heavy was laying on top of my legs. Yes, there, at the side of my bed, was Naru, sleeping quietly and peacefully.

Naru P.O.V.

"Naru... Naru... Naru!" I slowly woke up at the calling of my name. Mai looked at me with a smile on her face. _'God, she looks like an angel.'_ "Really? That's an interesting thought, Naru." Her smile brightened and she started to blush a bit, as she said that. "Oh crap, I forgot to put up a wall." "Haha! What's got you so spaced out, today?" A smirk appeared on my face. "And what if I said it was you?" That comment made her blush redder than a tomato. "A-a-anyway, where is everyone?" "First things first. How are you feeling? You've been out for a whole week." "A week?! Wow, no wonder I feel so refreshed after sleeping that long. I'm feeling pretty good!" I let out a sigh of relief. Really, this girl makes making someone worry an art! "That's good. Do you remember anything from what happened?" "Yeah, I didn't forget a thing. What happened after I passed out?" "After you passed out, the ghost, which was your mom, disappeared, as well. We placed you and Gene, who had gone to the dreamworld, too, by that time, on the couch and waited for you to return. There was nothing else left for us to do, so we waited for the both of you to get back. After only that idiot brother of me returned, I... Well, it's not important what I did. (A/N: I'm sure we can all imagine what happened. Poor Gene... ) Anyway, you started panicking, but-." "You managed to calm me down, right? I heard what you said." Mai looked at me, slightly blushing, but I'm certain that blush was just as clear on my face. "Good. Then I don't have to explain that. Once you calmed down again, Ayako brought you to a hospital and the rest stayed for another 24 hours, as usual, to assure that the ghost was really gone. After that we went home again, and the case was closed." "Wow, that's an... awful lot, huh? By the way, did you get that kiss I gave you?" Now, it was my turn to blush a bright tomato red, but I didn't have time to answer, because, before I could... "Mai! We got Naru's text! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ayako and Monk attacked Mai with hugs. "Guys, I can't breath, anymore. John, help!" John was just smiling in a corner next to Masako, who was also smiling, but with the usual kimono sleeve in front of her mouth. Gene was just smirking at me. _'That bastard probably noticed the blush.'_ After that, he smiled at Mai, happy that she's back. Even Lin, who was normally the second most emotionless person of the group (aside from me) had a small, relieved smile on his face. The whole group, except for Mai and me, let out one big sigh of relief. After that, all was quiet... Until that silence was broken by me. "Mai, how did things go with you and your mom?" The tension filled the room, that was once full of enthusiastic people, but Mai broke that tension easily just by smiling. "She's in a better place, now, and did you know? Apparently she wants cute grandchildren!" "Well, then! Naru, you'll have your work cut out for you!" This beautiful comment of Gene made Mai blush, me glare and the rest laugh. _'We are one crazy company.'_

* * *

><p>~~~TIMESKIP~~~<p>

We were all sitting in the sofa in the office, drinking tea. The conversation was pretty random, actually, until Ayako asked one particular question. "Hey, has anyone seen Yasuhara, lately?" The room fell silent. Osamu Yasuhara, a 17 year old boy, who they met on a case at a school, once. He's been helping as information gatherer, ever since. "Wasn't he on vacation?", Mai asked. "Hey, everyone! I'm baaaaaack~!" At that moment, the moment when Yasu returned, everyone thought the same thing. _'Great timing! As always!'_ "So? Did I miss anything?" As Yasuhara asked that question, everyone looked each other in the eye. They all had the same idea, and so, they all said the same thing. "Nope! Nothing!" With that, everyone left the room. The last thing that was heard was "Mai, tea!" before everything was quiet. The only thing left in that room was a dumbfound Yasuhara.

* * *

><p>~~~TIMESKIP~~~<p>

Mai P.O.V.

*knock knock* "Come in." I opened the door to Naru's office. "Here's your tea, Naru." I put the tray down, on his desk, and looked at him. 1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds... And so, it went all the way up to 10 seconds, before I finally freaked. "Really? No thank you, at all?" Naru looked at me from the corner of his eye, his face still pointed at the computer. "Nope, none." I let out a sigh. This guy really never changes. I was on my way to the door, when Naru stopped me. "Mai, wait!" I turned around to see what he wanted, but as soon as I did, two arms wrapped itself around my waist. "N-Naru?!" I looked up, right into his eyes. "I just remembered, there's one other thing I haven't thanked you for. A thing that I'm willing to say "Thank you" for." His voice sounded teasing. "W-what is that?" "That kiss" As soon as those words left his mouth, his lips crashed upon mine. The kiss was rough, but sweet, not to mention sudden. So it was no wonder I was surprised. Even so, after a while, I melted into the kiss, as well. We stayed like that for quite some time, until we both desperately needed air. After catching our breath, I looked Naru in the eyes. "Please, from now on, thank me more often." This comment made Naru smirk. "I'll think about it." was all he said, before crashing his lips onto mine, once again.

* * *

><p>Okay! That concludes the story! Wow, I ended up making it double the length my chapters usually are! I'm sorry. It took way too long! I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much as I loved writing it! See you in my next story! RR~! ;)<p> 


End file.
